Operacion Cosplay
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Lo que ocurre cuando estas con tus amigas...


**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui) **

**Serie: Loveless**

**Pareja(s): Soubi/Ritsuka (aunque depende de cada quien XD)**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Operación: Cosplay**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Era un día común en casa de Soubi, Ritsuka como pocas veces, había ido de visita, pues un evento muy importante para el iba a tomar lugar en el mes de Febrero._**

**_Soubi, feliz de saber que Ritsuka estaría a su lado y necesitando su ayuda de inmediato acepto, el quería demasiado a Ritsuka como para negarse._**

**_Los zero y Kyo habían salido a comprar unos helados y demás golosinas para la reunión que planeaba Soubi, claro, sin saber que Ritsuka iría ese día a casa de Soubi._**

**_A su regreso, vieron las luces encendidas, dos siluetas, claramente una era Soubi, y la otra era pequeña con orejas, por lo que tenia que ser Ritsuka._**

"Noooooooooooo…. En la alfombra noooooo Ritsuka" Gritaba Soubi.

"Hm… pues no es tan fácil "Se quejaba Ristsuka.

'_¿Alfombra? ¿Fácil?_' Pensaba Kyo.

'_Ya era hora Soubi'_ Pensaban los zero.

"Soubi… necesito esa cosa" Le decía Ritsuka a Soubi

"¿Are? ¿Qué cosa Ri-chan?" Preguntaba Soubi.

"Esa… la que tiene una cabecita, y es larga y puntiaguda" Contestaba Ritsuka mientras en las sombras Kyo y los Zero veían la silueta de Ritsuka apuntando a donde se suponían que estaba Soubi.

"Esa cosa tiene nombre Ritsuka" Decía entre risas el mayor.

'_No puede ser… ¿le ha puesto un nombre a su pequeño amigo?'_ Pensaba con cierta expresión de horror Kyo.

"No es gracioso… pásamelo y continuemos" Dijo fríamente Ritsuka, esta situación ya no le agradaba mucho.

_Se escuchaban ruidos de tela moviéndose y una sombra muy cerca de la otra, de hecho, daba el efecto de que una persona estaba sobre la otra._

"¡Ah!" Grito Ritsuka.

"¿Te lastimaste Ritsuka? Preguntaba algo preocupado Soubi.

"No que va Soubi, me encanta clavármelos, y que me duela… Por supuesto que me duele tarado" Contestaba Ritsuka con una cara de enojo y frustración.

"Dame tu mano" Ordenaba Soubi.

_**Y sin esperar a que el menor se la diera, el la tomo, afuera, Kyo y sus amigos veían como las siluetas se fundían en una, y en cuestión de segundo escucharon pequeños sonidos de succión y de besos.**_

'_Ok… mucha información, si esto sigue así, terminare con una súper hemorragia nasal_' Pensaba para si Kyo, cuya cara era mas brillante que un tomate.

'_¡Yay! Al parecer hoy Soubi anota un home run'_ Pensaban los zero con miradas cómplices.

"No era necesario eso, _ah_, Soubi" Decía Ritsuka con voz entrecortada.

"Pero yo quería hacerlo" Contestaba Soubi con su siempre brillante sonrisa.

'_¿Soubi es el seme?'_ Pensaban los Zero.

'_Solo Soubi podía ser el seme'_ Pensaba Kyo.

_**Y los chicos adentro seguían con sus actividades, ignorando el hecho de que afuera, estaban Kyo y los Zero, los tres con grandes hemorragias nasales, y parados en el frió por 30 minutos.**_

"Córtalo Ritsuka, con mucho cuidado, acuérdate que esto es algo sensible" Decía Soubi.

"Lo se, lo se, no me lo tienes que repetir..."

En este momento la mente de Kyo estaba que explotaba, mentalmente gritaba _'Me lo van a castrar, corrección Ritsuka me lo va a castrar'_ mientras en su mente un pequeño Kyo corría en círculos, desesperado, tratando de evitar que eso pasase.

Los Zero solo veían la mirada lejana de su amigo, suponiendo lo que pensaba en ese momento, y la verdad, no lo culpaban, sabían que el rubio sentía algo por el otro chico.

_**Se escuchaban ruidos de tijeras, que pasaban a lo largo de la tela, las siluetas, seguían igual, una daba la apariencia de estar sobre la otra, la silueta de las tijeras aun visible a pesar de ser pequeñas.**_

"No, Ritsuka, por ahí no…" Sonaba alarmado Soubi.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Soubi?" Preguntaba Ritsuka.

Y un gran grito fue todo lo que se escucho.

"Soubi… me esta saliendo mucha sangre" Decía entre lagrimas Ritsuka, quien en su voz se notaba un poco el miedo que sentía al ver tanta sangre.

"Muy tarde" Murmuraba para si Soubi. El menor se había cortado, no era grande la herida, pero si salio una considerable cantidad de sangre.

_**Los espectadores seguían viendo las sombras y escuchando lo que decían. **_

'_¿Sangre?_' Pensaban los Zero, quienes no sabían a que podía estarse refiriendo el mayor.

_**Kyo por otro lado, era otra historia, un gran charco de sangre estaba a sus pies, pues con esta era la segunda gran hemorragia nasal que tenia.**_

"Soubi, ¿No escuchaste unas voces?" Preguntaba Ritsuka.

"Mmm… no… "Contestaba Soubi.

"Mejor aquí lo dejamos por el día de hoy, no quiero que los Zero o el pervertido de Kyo me vean haciendo esto contigo" Contestaba Ritsuka.

"Esta bien, ¿Te parece que nos veamos en dos días?" Ofrecía el mayor.

"Trato hecho" Aceptaba Ritsuka.

'_No soy un pervertido'_ Se decía mentalmente Kyo.

'_Kawaii Ritsuka-chan es muy tímido'_ Pensaban los Zero viendo en el menor una victima mas para perder sus preciadas orejitas.

_**Los chicos esperaron un tiempo a que ambos muchachos estuvieran presentables, y decidieron entrar a la casa.**_

"Sou-chan ya regresamos, aquí están las golosinas y el helado" Gritaba Kyo.

"¿Are? ¿Por qué el helado se ha derretido, si no queda a mas de cinco minutos caminando la heladería?" Preguntaba con ojos curiosos Soubi.

"Es que, compre primero el helado y luego las golosinas, y cuando me di cuenta el helado ya estaba así"

**_Los Zero solo miraban con los ojos enormes y sin decir nada, su amigo era un buen mentiroso. Además, no podían imaginarse la cara de Soubi si les decían:_** _'Oye Soubi, escuchamos una actividad entre tú y Ritsuka muy entretenida, ¿Te importaría armar un cuarteto la próxima vez?'_

_**Al poco rato de que entraron, Ritsuka salio sin que nadie se diera cuenta, con un paquete en sus manos.**_

**_Soubi seguía preguntándose:_** _'¿Qué tiene de malo hacer cosplay Ritsuka? Además ese vestido es muy lindo… Seguro parecerás princesa'_ **_Se reía para sus adentros Soubi._**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Hola!!!**_

_**Bueno, esta idea va dedicada a las personas que me dieron la idea de hacer este fic: Jess-chan (Mimi-chan) Rox-chan (Lain) y Bere-chan!!!**_

_**Esta idea surgió de un día que las cuatro nos reunimos para hacer nuestros disfraces de cosplay… y del desastre que ocasionamos (¿No es así dragón? T.T) y pues… las frases que gritábamos luego de pensarlo un rato me dieron la idea XD**_

_**Además… Ritsuka en vestido se me hacia tentador!!! XD si alguien ha visto Princess Princess sabrán de que tipo de vestido hablo XD y el porque le pidió Ritsuka ayuda a Soubi, es porque lo considera hábil en todo lo que hace…XD**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el fic!!!**_

_**Jya ne!**_

_**---Senko----**_


End file.
